Senpai to Boku
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Sebuah cerita ringan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Please Enjoy


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Enjoyy

Aku berdiri di depan gedung sekolahku.

Sendiri.

Membeku. Mematung bagai patung Liberty. Tapi bedanya yang aku pegang itu payung.

Aku tidak pernah suka hari hujan. Apalagi hari ini.

Dari sekian ribu hari yang telah kulalui. Yang paling kubenci adalah hari ini.

Hujan mencegahku pulang. Hujan mengurungku di sekolah ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima lebih enam belas. Semua murid dan teman-temanku telah pulang kecuali aku. Tentu saja ini adalah sore, bukan pagi hari. Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku berdiri seperti ini. Tubuhku terasa kaku, namun aku tidak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku di bangku dalam sekolah. Tepatnya tidak mau.

Aku merasa sesaat saja aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan kakiku yang dari tadi berdiri, aku bisa gila. Ini memang tidak beralasan. Tapi jika sedikit saja aku bergerak, hari ini akan menjadi nyata, dan tak akan pernah menjadi mimpi buruk semata.

Aku hanya berharap hari ini hilang, hilang ditelan bumi. Sekarang adalah 15 di bulan April. Mengapa hari ini harus hujan. Mengapa hari seperti ini harus ada. Sungguh jika aku bisa aku ingin langsung meloncat ke tanggal 16.

Percayalah, ini adalah hari yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini.

Aku membawa payung, sungguh. Bahkan aku memiliki dua payung sekarang ini. Lalu mengapa aku tidak segera pulang kerumah?

Mari aku ceritakan dari awal. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi ini harus kuceritakan karena aku tidak ingin memendamnya pula.

Siang tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai, dia adalah senpai yang populer, semua cewek dikelasku menyukai dia. Selain dia jago olahraga, dia paling pintar dikelasnya, bahkan paling pintar di sekolah. Sebagai kouhai di klub sepak bola, aku menghormatinya. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan kalau aku menghormatinya, yang pasti aku hanya ingin akrab dengan Sasuke-senpai dan banyak belajar darinya.

"Hoi, Naruto." Sapanya. "Aku daritadi menunggumu datang."

"Ya, Senpai." Balasku. "Adakah sesuatu yang penting?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," katanya. "Tidak begitu penting."

Aku melihat Sasuke-senpai membuka tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung yang sepertinya baru. Payung itu berwarna oren, warna yang aku sukai.

"Hari ini akan hujan." Katanya. "Ini payung untukmu."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku membawa payung." Kataku tidak enak.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu aku bilang."

Sasuke melempar payung itu ketanganku. "Jangan lupa untuk latihan besok ya..."

"Tentu saja, aku menanti penjelasan senpai mengenai teknik baru yang akan dipelajari." Kataku tersenyum lebar.

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, dan hujan sangat lebat. Aku segera berlari menuju lokerku untuk mengganti sepatu dalam gedung dengan sepatu luar gedung. Jam pulang sekolah adalah jam dimana semua orang bersemangat untuk pulang atau untuk bermain. Ya, jam yang paling dinantikan oleh semua murid meskipun hujan lebat datang.

Setelah kuganti sepatuku, aku segera keluar gedung, dan mendapati Sakura dan Ino teman-sekelasku sedang resah.

"Hey... kalian belum pergi?" tanyaku.

"Ya... aku tidak menonton ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, aku tidak membawa payung..." kata Sakura cemberut.

"Begitupun denganku..." kata Ino.

Mereka berdua memang mirip dari segi karakter. Bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Sasuke-senpai.

"Bukannya walaupun kalian tidak membawa payung, akan ada cowok yang memberi kalian payung?" tanyaku menggoda.

"Apaan sih kau, Naruto!" Sakura tentu saja marah.

"Well, kami emang populer." Kata Ino mengakui.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memberi kalian payung, semoga saja salah satu dari kalian akan jatuh cinta padaku." Aku tertawa tapi dibalas dengan cibiran dari Sakura dan Ino. Kubuka tasku dan mengeluarkan payung berwarna oren yang merupakan sebuah hadiah dari Sasuke-senpai.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Naruto...? Aku tidak ingin kau kehujanan..." kata Sakura. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku membawa payungku sendiri kok, Sakura. Ini adalah payung dari senpaiku."

"Ehh? Apa tidak apa-apa kami meminjamnya? Kau bisa saja dipukuli oleh senpaimu, Naruto." tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku juga tidak mungkin memakai dua payung, kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino mengambil payung yang aku beri, dan membukanya. Seketika aku membatu saat melihat tulisan "Aku Menyukaimu" ditulis di bagian dalam payung tersebut dengan spidol hitam. Dan bukan hanya aku yang membatu, Ino dan Sakura pun terkaget. Mereka kemudian melihatku dengan mata yang bulat seolah bertanya "Apa ini?".

"Kau tidak sedang menembak kami kan, Naruto?" tanya Ino. "Tidak mungkin kau menembak dua orang perempuan secara bersamaan, kan?" Ino menyerahkan pegangan payung itu ke tanganku.

"Dia bilang itu dari senpainya, Ino." Kata Sakura. "Naruto disukai oleh senpai."

"Tunggu, Naruto kan hanya bergabung di klub sepak bola. Aku pikir tidak ada perempuan di klub itu." Ucap Ino. Dan langsung mereka berdua pun menjauhiku dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus geli dan jijik.

"Kau disukai oleh cowok, Naruto..."

Aku tahu, jangan katakan itu.

Ino dan Sakura memandangku dengan kasihan... merekapun pergi setelah ada yang mengajak mereka untuk berbagi payung. Sekali-kali mereka memadang kebelakang yaitu untuk memandangku. Hingga sosok mereka hilang dari pandanganku.

Dan begitulah ceritanya mengapa aku terus diam tak bergerak hingga saat ini.

Sasuke-senpai menyukaiku. Ya Tuhan..., Senpai menyukaiku. Uchiha Sasuke menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku.

"Naruto!"

Aku kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara yang aku kenal adalah milik Sasuke-senpai.

Aku memutar kepalaku dengan kaku untuk melihatnya.

"Anoo... senpai... apakah ini payung dari penggemarmu?" tanyaku.

Aku ingin mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari mulut senpai.

"Tidak, aku membelinya khusus untukmu, Naruto."

"Kau mungkin telah salah memilih payung, payung ini punya kejutan di dalamnya."

Benar-benar mengagetkan.

"Mana ada..." kata Sasuke sambil tertawa dan mendekatiku untuk berdiri disebelahku. "Kejutan itu aku tulis sendiri dengan tanganku."

Hatiku merasa mau meledak. Mukaku merah sekali. Aku kaget sekali. Terkejut sekali.

"Tidak apa Naruto, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Hmm... tidak-aku mohon jangan jawab sekarang, tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Naruto. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu."

Aku tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun maupun sedikit ekspresi pun. Aku diam seperti patung di sebelah Sasuke-senpai.

"Mari pulang, hari sudah beranjak malam, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Ajak Sasuke-senpai.

Aku yang masih belum pada pikiranku yang benar mengangguk sedikit. Sasuke-senpai kemudian mengambil payung oren dari tanganku dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya merangkul bahuku untuk mendekat dengannya agar tidak kehujanan (mungkin).

Apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ini bukan lelucon, Sasuke-senpai tidak pernah menyukai lelucon macam ini. Kenapa dia memilih hari ini untuk menyatakan cintanya padaku? Kenapa tidak tahun depan saja atau tidak sama sekali? Karena saat ini, aku harus terus bertemu dengannya karena klub sepak bola, tidak mungkin bisa menghindar darinya.

Sepanjang jalan, kami tidak berbicara apapun. Tapi ada sedikit senyum di wajah Sasuke-senpai.

Entah mengapa.

Kami pun sampai di depan rumahku.

"Besok jangan lupa latihan." Kata dia yang kedua kalinya di hari ini. Sasuke-senpai memberikan payung oren itu padaku, lalu berlari pergi kehujanan. Aku berdoa semoga besok senpai sakit dan tidak datang ke sekolah. Lalu aku sadar dengan doa burukku. Tidak-tidak, tidak seperti itu. Semoga senpai tidak lagi menyukaiku.

Itu baru benar.

Aku mendongkak, melihat ke bagian dalam payung oren. Kemudian dengan kasar kututup payung itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mataku letih, tidak bisa tidur semalaman, memikirkan bagaimana tingkahku jika aku bertemu Sasuke-senpai hari ini. Aku sampai di kelasku. Kelasku kosong, orang-orang belum datang, aku kepagian.

"Pagi, Naruto." Sapa Sakura yang datang tidak lama setelah aku duduk di bangkuku.

"Hn."

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang menembakmu?"

"Hn."

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Yang benar saja."

"Jadi kau menolaknya?"

"Tidak, aku belum memberi dia jawaban."

"Jadi kau menggantung dia?"

"Dia yang meminta, jangan salahkan aku."

"Siapa orang itu? Aku sangat penasaran."

"Rahasia."

"Che, menyebalkan." Sakura cemberut. "Aku harap kalian segera jadian."

"Kau akan menyesal Sakura, menyesal sekali."

"Begitukah? Selama bukan orang yang kusukai yang menembakmu. Tidak masalah."

"Carikan aku pacar perempuan cantik berdada besar, Sakura." Pintaku. "Jika aku memilikinya, orang yang menembakku akan menyerah."

"He, sejak kapan kau suka perempuan berdada besar?" Sakura yang daritadi berdiri kini duduk di depan bangku Naruto.

"Sejak orang berjenis kelamin sama denganku menembakku."

Sakura tertawa. Nikmat sekali. "Oh ayolah, coba saja, pengalaman yang jarang sekali bukan jika bisa pacaran dengan sesama jenis?" Sakura menyeka air matanya yang keluar. "Awalnya aku jijik, dan kasian sekali padamu, tapi ini benar-benar lucu."

"Bayangkan saja jika tiba-tiba Ino menembakmu, Sakura."

"Well, akan kucium dia, kerengkuh dia di malamnya." Sakura tertawa lagi. Tentu saja dia bercanda.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, asik sekali sepertinya." Ucap Kiba yang baru datang disusul dengan Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

"Kalian tahu, kemarin sore Naruto baru saja di-" kata-kata Sakura terputus akibat bungkaman tanganku.

Aku menyengir. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya berbincang soal ingin punya pacar."

"Hoo..." Kiba duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto, dan memang di sanalah bangkunya.

"Kalau soal pacar, bukannya ada Hinata anak kelas sebelah yang menyukaimu Naruto?" Shikamaru duduk di depan bangku Kiba.

"Ha, soal itu aku baru dengar."

"Cocok kalau begitu, Nar. Kau kan ingin perempuan cantik berdada besar, Hinata salah satunya." Sakura kembali berbicara setelah melepaskan bungkamanku. "Meskipun aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak jadian dengan pria yang menembakmu kemarin sore."

Sial sekali. Mulut Sakura tidak sempat kubungkam lagi. Terjadi keheningan dan wajah kaget dari Kiba dan Shikamaru. Ingin sekali aku pukul wajah Sakura saat itu atau pergi melarikan diri dari kelas dari dunia ini. Oke memang berlebihan.

"Kau ditembak pria?!" Kiba berteriak. Untung saja masih pagi, tidak begitu banyak orang.

"Jangan teriak." Aku bisa tuli. "Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, ok?"

Kiba mulai tenang. "Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Ditembak melalui tulisan 'aku menyukaimu' di dalam payung. Romantis sekali." Sakura yang menjawab.

"Ya. Ya. Tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada semua orang."

Kiba dan Sakura mengangguk. Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Kau akan latihan kan hari ini?" Tanya Kiba. Dia sama-sama berada di klub sepak bola.

"Ya. Agendanya seperti biasa, belajar teknik dan latih tanding."

"Oke."

Aku kembali teringat pada Sasuke-senpai. "Argghhh..." Kemudian kutenggelamkan mukaku di antara tanganku dan meja di depanku. Tidak mempedulikan Kiba dan Sakura yang terkikik menertawai.

Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Jalani saja. Bertingkah sewajarnya saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Atau kabur saja.

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Biasanya ini yang kutunggu-tunggu, latihan sepak bola adalah yang paling kunantikan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Masalahnya kalian tahu sendiri.

Kiba mengajakku pergi bersamanya untuk latihan. Shikamaru tidak ikut, bukan anggota klub sepak bola, dia tidak suka olahraga. Hobinya adalah bermain catur dan shogi, dia selalu juara, tak pernah kalah sekalipun. Meskipun begitu, dia selalu menunggu kepulangan Kiba di kelasnya dengan tidur. Setia sekali.

"Ya ampun... aku masih tak percaya." Ucap Kiba. Aku tahu ke arah mana dia berbicara.

"Aku pun tidak percaya."

"Aku tebak. Orangnya pasti Sasuke-senpai?"

Aku menganga. "Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Ho. Jadi benar dia orangnya." Kiba tak percaya tebakannya benar. "Semua orang tahu dia selalu menaruh perhatian lebih kepadamu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau memang tidak peka, bebal, atau apalah sebutannya itu."

"Hei, lagian mana aku tahu ternyata dia menyukaiku, kalau saja dia perempuan, mungkin aku akan tahu, dan berinisiatif menembaknya duluan."

"Hoo... benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak tembak Hinata?"

"Kalian salah, Hinata tidak mungkin menyukaiku, aku tidak kenal dekat dengannya, kami hanya teman sepintas saja karena aku pernah menolongnya dari para penindas sewaktu SMP."

Kiba menghela nafas berat. "Sudahlah, aku tidak salah menilaimu ternyata."

Pembicaraan tentang Hinata berhenti disana. Aku yakin, tidak mungkin Hinata menyukaiku, karena setiap pandangan kami bertemu, Hinata selalu menunduk. Yang ada dia membenciku. Ada yang bilang suka dan benci itu beda tipis dan itu benar.

"Selamat berhadapan dengan Sasuke-senpai."

"Ya ampun. Aku harus bagaimana Kiba?"

"Jangan tanya aku."

Kami sampai di ruang klub sepak bola, anggota klub sudah datang bahkan sebagian sudah berganti pakaian. Aku pun segera membuka lokerku, menyimpan tas disana, lalu mengganti bajuku dengan kaos seragam klub dan celana pendek, membuka sepatu sekolah, memakai kaus kaki hingga menutupi betis dan memakai sepatu sepak bola.

Aku melirik-lirik mencari keberadaan seseorang, kemudian mataku menemukannya, dia duduk di kursi pojok ruangan, sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang melihatku. Aku salah tingkah, menghindari tatapan matanya, mataku kesana-kemari.

Dia menghampiriku.

"Aku senang kau datang latihan, Naruto."

"Umh... yeah..."

Kiba yang berada di sebelahku melirik dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku benci punya teman seperti dia.

Kemudian latihan dimulai dengan pemanasan, berlari sepuluh keliling lapangan, pelari paling terakhir dihukum dengan menambah lima keliling. Aku bukan yang terakhir, semangatku tinggi, staminaku luar biasa. Tapi bukan yang pertama, yang pertama adalah Sasuke-senpai, pemain terbaik di klub, menguasai segala teknik, hebat dalam mengecoh lawan, dan akurat dalam menendang bola.

Latihan selanjutnya adalah latihan teknik dengan berpasangan, satu berlatih mengontrol bola, yang satu merebut bola, lalu bergantian. Kiba tidak mau berpasangan denganku, dia sudah mengajak temannya yang lain. Padahal biasanya dia denganku. Ketika aku bingung mencari pasangan, Sasuke-senpai menghampiriku.

"Berpasangan denganku?" tawarnya.

"Kau terlalu hebat."

"Kau takut?"

Aku memelototinya. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Begitu seharusnya, kau harus cari lawan yang lebih hebat darimu, biar skill-mu bertambah, tidak monoton."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau yang merebut bola." Kata Sasuke-senpai. "Jika kau berhasil, kuakui keahlianmu."

Aku menyeringai. "Hoo... jangan menangis jika aku berhasil merebut bola darimu, senpai."

"Kita mulai."

Bola sudah ada di kaki Sasuke-senpai. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, menungguku menyerang. Kakiku meraih bola, bola sudah tidak ada disana, menggelinding ke samping, dan ditangkap oleh kaki kanan senpai. Aku kembali mencoba menangkisnya untuk mengambil bola itu, tapi bola melayang ke belakang lalu ke atas kembali jatuh ketanah dan ditendang Sasuke-senpai melewati ruang kosong diantara kakiku.

Aku berdecih sebal. "Lagi."

Seharusnya aku yang bertahan dan mengontrol bola, tapi dikarenakan aku sangat ingin bisa merebut bola dari Sasuke-senpai, maka senpai mengalah. Lima kali adu tanding, lima kali itu aku kalah. Menyedihkan sekali. Tapi aku rasa tidak sia-sia, aku belajar beberapa cara menipu lawan dengan melihat gerakan Sasuke-senpai.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke-senpai mengacak-ngacak rambutku dia tersenyum kepadaku. "Kemampuanmu sedikit bertambah, kau mulai bisa membaca kemana aku akan pergi, aku sedikit kerepotan."

"Waah... benarkah?" Mataku berbinar. Memang tidak sia-sia. Kupikir senpai akan menertawaiku, tapi dia memujiku. Aku senang sekali.

Sasuke-senpai mengangguk.

Kemudian latih tanding seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya pula yang menang adalah tim dimana Sasuke-senpai berada (Untungnya aku berada pada tim itu). Bukan berarti pemain yang lain payah sekali, tapi memang keahlian Sasuke yang luar biasa. Dia bisa saja masuk tim nasional. Aku tak bohong.

Latihan selesai, aku basah dengan keringat. Tidak hanya aku, tapi semua orang. Kiba sudah melesat pergi menemui Shikamaru yang daritadi menunggunya tanpa berganti baju. Aku sedikit sebal karena ditinggalkan lalu mulai membasuh mukaku dengan air keran, dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Sasuke-senpai disampingku, melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami saling melirik dan aku memberikan cengiranku padanya. Sasuke-senpai membalasnya dengan senyum ringan.

"Mau makan dulu sebelum pulang?" ajaknya.

"Ide bagus senpai, senpai yang traktir ya...?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Setelah berganti baju, kami berdua pun pergi menuju restoran ramen terdekat. Aku senang sekali bisa makan ramen di restoran. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, beberapa minggu ini aku hanya makan ramen instan.

Aku merasa aku telah melupakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya karena sekarang di depan mataku sudah ada ramen menunggu untuk disantap.

Sasuke makan satu mangkuk, sedangkan aku sudah mangkuk ke tiga. Salahkan dia yang terus menawariku untuk nambah. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia baik sekali padaku.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Senpai. Mari kita pulang, sepertinya diluar akan turun hujan." Ajakku.

Sasuke-senpai mengangguk. Dia kemudian membayar bill makan.

"Bagaimana, menurutmu ramen disana enak?" tanya Sasuke-senpai disaat kita jalan.

"Seperti yang senpai sendiri lihat, aku sudah makan tiga mangkuk. Senpai sendiri makannya sedikit sekali."

"Aku sudah kenyang, dan aku sudah senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap, Naruto." katanya sambil terseyum.

Senyum Sasuke-senpai memang enak sekali dipandang, mungkin karena dia cakep. Jika saja aku seorang perempuan, aku mungkin akan sama seperti perempuan-perempuan di sekolahku yang juga mencintainya.

Aku telah melupakan sesuatu.

Sebelum sempat mengingat kembali, tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik Sasuke-senpai menuju balik pohon.

Senpai menutup jarak antara kami, dia menciumku dalam.

Aku telah lupa bahwa Sasuke-senpai menyukaiku. Bahwa kemarin dia telah menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Tanpa mempedulikan bau keringatku, dia memelukku erat dan menciumku lebih dalam lagi.

Disaat seperti ini, aku selalu tidak bisa berkutik, hanya bisa tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

To Be Continued


End file.
